harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautification Potion
|inventor=*Zygmunt Budge *Sacharissa Tugwood }} A Beautification Potion is a potion that transforms the appearance of the drinker, making them seem to be attractive, even if they are not. History In the Middle Ages, Malodora Grymm, a Hag, used a Beautification Potion to trick a King into believing she was beautiful and then married him. In the 1500s, potioneer Zygmunt Budge developed his own recipe, which he had to test on himself (for it had the limitation of only working on humans or creatures of human-like appearance). His artificial good-looks attracted the attention of Muggle women, who started to circle the desert island in which he lived on small boats, calling things like "cooee!" and "give us a kiss, handsome!". Budge stopped taking the potion forthwith, and frightened the women away by coming up to the shore in his right appearance, wearing nothing but his favourite loincloth. - Chapter 4 (Beautification Potion) Sacharissa Tugwood was an expert at these potions, pioneering their creation and use in the 19th century, although they were not unheard of before her time. In the 1987–1988 school year, Jacob's sibling assisted Penny Haywood in brewing this potion in order to defeat a Red Cap in the Forbidden Forest. More contemporaneously, Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions is a shop in Diagon Alley that specialises in getting rid of warts and worse.Daily Prophet Newsletters Recipe #Grind the wings of three fairies and add to cauldron. #Stir slowly, and then add morning dew. #Stir vigorously, then heat the mixture. #Find a single fresh rose. Pluck seven petals and add to cauldron. #Chop the dried Lady's Mantle and add to cauldron, then stir. #Add a lock of unicorn hair and stir vigorously. #Add powdered ginger root and then heat. #Lastly, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion. Effects The beautification potion enhances the attractiveness of the drinker's physical appearance. The potion removes all physical imperfections (i.e. warts, moles, scars, blemish, freckles, unwanted hair, etc). The drinker's teeth whiten and become perfect, muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive, and their bodily scent becomes extremely pleasant and compelling. The potion grants the drinker a perfect body, with smooth, flawless skin, silky hair, golden-proportioned figure, and "well-endowments" (varies depending upon sex). The drinker ends up possessing a level of grace, sense of style, and social poise above that commonly found. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess, or handsomeness of fairy-tale Prince Charming. The drinker radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire in others while subtly lifting inhibitions. Others feel a pull towards the drinker, even if they cannot justify it, and feel immediately bonded. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but they long for the user's favour and affection, and cannot bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. The drinker also ends up with unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over, making it no longer a matter of popularity or skill, but a blessing (or a curse, depending on how you look at it). Appearances * * *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' * * Notes and references es:Poción embellecedora fr:Potion de beauté pl:Eliksir upiększający pt-br:Poção Embelezadora ru:Зелье красоты Category:Cosmetics Category:Human Transfigurations Category:Potions Category:Protective objects